sw_desolationfandomcom-20200215-history
Reji Justice
'' "Jedi, nothing more than 'Super Special' fodder to me."'' :::::::: ''-Reji Justice'' '' '' Reji Justice is a Bounty Hunter on the payroll of the Y-I corporation who graduated from the New Republic Imperial Academy on Coruscant, and, after his brother, Kiro, left for the Jedi Order, grew a distaste for Jedi in general. After their exile from the Republic Reji grew even more hateful to the Order, became a vocal Anti-Jedi icon and later, upon becoming dissillusioned by the Republic Military, became a Bounty Hunter, with Jedi being one of his favorite targets. Early Life "I'm not Kiro. I won't be Kiro. I hate Kiro." :::::: ''-Reji Justice on his brother Kiro'' Reji's life was spent, mostly in Kiro's shadow. They grew up in the same temples together, had almost the same training, theoretically, however Reji's lack of real Force Sensitivity stifled him. The only reason he was allowed to stay was because he was born with a rare well of Force Sensitivity behind him. That well just happened to be his twin brother Kiro. Kiro vouched for Reji to stay at the Temple with them, when they became thirteen, saying that kicking out his twin would only cause the man to die, believing that, without the Force to sustain him, he stood no chance in the real world, a philosophy that Reji admonished. Agreeing to keep the young man within the Temple, under the circumstance that he helped the cleaning droids, Reji quickly fell into the background, left out of his brothers achievments and glory, he stood in a shadow that allowed his bitterness and hatred for what he believed to be the elitism of the Jedi Order and it's followers. He left the Order at age sixteen desperate to make his own name, and went to the military, the only place that would take him. Military Life "Nothings fair, but at least I'm the best." ::::: ''-Reji Justice'' Reji's time in the New Republic Military laster for five years, he was trained and, upon being placed among his peers, proved to be the best, his training with and against Jedi having steeled him to easily compete against the common man with little to no trouble. He was faster than them, stronger than them, and, with something to prove, more tenacious than them too. He graduated the academy with high honors and at the top of his class, put into a unit the very next day. On his first mission he and his unit, along with a few others were tasked with removing the Jedi from their temple, where some Knights stood guard, refusing to budge. The confrontation with the Knights escalated quickly, and Reji's unit was slaughtered when they shot one of the Jedi. Reji himself escaped, and, embittered further against the Jedi, wholly back the New Republic to remove them from their territory. Although the rest of Reji's military career passed without incident, except for the firefights and other missions characteristic to such a life, he was still described as "Distant" and "Hazy Eyed" when being spoken to by his superiors and subordinates. Scarred still by the death of his unit, he left the military at age twenty one, looking to get even with the Jedi, and get rich by contracting himself to their enemies. TBC! Equipment *Y-I "Immolater" Wrist-Mounted Flamethrower *Y-I "Emulator" Charric Rifle *Y-I "Flamer" Blaster Pistol *Y-I "Shatter" Sonic Emplacement *Y-I "Shatter" Sonic Grenade *Y-I "Disruptor" Vibroknives *Y-I "Airborne" Rocket Boots *Y-I Engineered Plankgas *Y-I Concussion Grenade *Y-I Haywire Grenade *Thermal Detonator *Y-I "Voltage" Detonator *Y-I Proton Charge *Y-I Explosive Knife *Y-I Explosive Darts *Y-I Projectile Detonators Category:Characters